Shadow Senshi: Remake
by ChaosDarkness06
Summary: Usagi and some of her senshi have a secrete, after the battle with Galaxia Setsuna says that she can let that secrete be known, when an old enemy of Usagi's appears in the gw dimension Setsuna calls the her shadow senshi there, What the h is going on her!


Chapter 1:  
  
Senshi Unite!  
  
Hey this is a cross over with sm and gw. I don't own neither sailormoon or gundum wing. On to   
  
the story! Oh and I don't own Niether gw, or sm!   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
It was one of those cool spring mornings, maby 70 digrees out. It was five in the   
  
morning and a girl with long, braided, black-streaked silver hairwas jogging down the streat.   
  
She wore simple black shorts and a silvery-wight, tight three-quarter shirt, her black braw was   
  
apperant through the shirt. Usagi smirked as she ran. Today seemed perfact. It was a month after   
  
she had defeated Galaxia, and she and Chaos were once again one.  
  
*************Flash back****************   
  
  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon watched as her friends disappeared, she had not even shed a tear for  
  
them.   
  
  
  
"You had batter not screw this up Odongo." Ray coughed out harshly as she disapered.   
  
'Meen even in death, sheesh!' EMS thought sarcasticly.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Hotaru's voice came out raspy. "Do...your.. best... Hime." She gasped with her   
  
last breathe and disapeared.  
  
  
  
The others didn't say anthing but some had glared at her, as if worrning her that she   
  
had best win. When they had all gone, E. Sailor Moon turned to the Star Lights as Star Fighter   
  
cradled Kakuya's vanishing body in her lap. ESM walked up to Fighter and put her hand on her   
  
shoulder. Fighter looked up and nodded. Healer got up after Maker's body had gone and walked   
  
over to them. The three looked at Galaxia ready to fight her one last time. Soon Fighter and   
  
Healer fall, leaving only ESM to fight. The battle lasted an hour and when she finaly healed   
  
Galaxia, Chaos came out of her body.   
  
  
  
"Finaly." Came a shadowed voice. "I have found you once again. Are you willing to be   
  
what we once were, Chibi?" The voice asked ESM.  
  
  
  
She smirked slightly and nodded. The shadow of Chaos sped toward her and ramed into her   
  
body. ESM screemed in pain as the shadow was absorbed into her body, and wraped around her   
  
soul, comobing the two beings once again. As the pain subsided ESM was no more. There in her   
  
place stood a girl with black-streeked, silver hair and deep silvery-black eyes. Her uniform   
  
turned into ribons then formed a pair of loose black pants, with silver bands around the   
  
ankles met, and at the top of her pants. Her top looked much like the Star lights, a black   
  
bikiny-looking top with a black fathery color. She had a black eight point star around a silver   
  
cresent moon an her forhead, and a heart cryatal as her broch.  
  
*************End flashback**************  
  
  
  
Usagi smirked at the thought. When she brought the others back she told them that it was  
  
a new transformation and had aloud her to defeat Chaos. She ended up calling it her Cosmos form.  
  
Well, it wasn't a total lie. It was her final form, Cosmo, and Chaos had played a role in   
  
creating it, so she shruged it off.   
  
  
  
Over the next few weaks she had notice a change in some of her senshi. They had started   
  
acting cold to her. She realy didn't mind, and was actualy expecting it to happen.  
  
************Flash Back*************  
  
  
  
Usagi was walking up the temple stepps were she new five of her 'friends' were. She   
  
stopped to hear what they were saying.   
  
  
  
"When will we excute the plans?" Asked an inteligent voice, clearly male.   
  
  
  
"Yeah when do we get rid of that pain in my-er our ass?" Asked a smooth fimine voice.   
  
  
  
Usagi could praticly feal the evil smirk of the, obvious, leader. "Soon." The voice was   
  
male. "Very soon."  
  
  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and left toward the bad district of the town.'Danm do I need a   
  
fight.' She thought as she walked down the street, disregarding the traitors talk as mere   
  
childs play. When she made it to the district, she was imidatly surrounded by a group of men,   
  
and they were defanatly no push overs. She smirked slightly.  
  
  
  
"Hey baby!" The leader called. "Wanna have some fun?" His voice seemed slightly slurred,  
  
a sighn of achole cunsumtion. Usagi smirked.  
  
  
  
"That's what I'm here for." She said as she charged the men infront of her.  
  
*************End Flash Back*************  
  
  
  
Usagi smirked as she stopped at the park entrance and looked at her watch. She was   
  
slightly shocked to see that it was only five-thrity and she had run ten miles. Usagi had woken   
  
up at five that morning and new that it would still be two hours untill Luna would try to get   
  
her up. No offence, she did like Luna, but her methods of getting her out of bed were rather   
  
rash. She walked into the woods and sat at a park bench to think about what had happened last   
  
night.  
  
*************Flash Back*************  
  
  
  
It was late, around ten, and Usagi dicided to go for a walk. She wore a pair of black   
  
leather pants, a tight, silver shirt with a black dragon in the middle, a leather jacket over it,   
  
and leather boots on her feet. Her hair was up in a high, braided ponytail, and she had  
  
on black sun glass. The cool september air brushed against her face and rustling her bangs   
  
slightly. Her high-heeled boots made no sound as the padded on the concreate. She suddenly   
  
senced another presence and spun around to come face to face with one of her closest friends.   
  
  
  
"Satsuna, good to see you again." Usagi's voice was void of all emotion, except a tint   
  
of amusment that only traind ears could detacted. Satsuna smiled slightly.  
  
  
  
"Yes, its good to see as well, Hime." Satsuna's dark green, almost black, hair swayed in  
  
the wind, and her granit eyes stared straight ahead. "You have compleated your mission here, you   
  
do know this correct?" Usagi nodded. "I'll inform you of news on any new missions. Oh. Now that   
  
this one is finished the shrade is no longer nacessary. You have premision to be yourself." She   
  
stated as she stepped into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Usagi smirked again. It was about time. A month had gone by and she was realy getting   
  
sick of short shorts, pink, and down right sluty cloths.  
  
*************End Flash Back*************  
  
  
  
Usagi looked down at her watch again. 'Five-fortythree. They'll be there soon.' She   
  
thought as she got off the bench. She jogged to the park entrance and down the street. Usagi   
  
heard heavy foot stepps as she neared a corner. They owner was obvouisly male, the softer ones   
  
directly behind them, belong to a female. Usagi instantly new who the feet belong to. Slowing   
  
down her jog she waited for them to round the corner. 'Three, two, one.' The raven haired,  
  
blue eyed male came around.  
  
  
  
"Usagi!" He shreeked out, sounding similare to a banshi.  
  
  
  
Usagi winced slightly. "Lower the decimals, you baka." She said in a monotoned voice,   
  
her face expertionless.(Usagi and Hiiro will always speak in monotone, ok? Ok.)  
  
  
  
The softer foot stepps neared and the right side of Usagi's lips twitched. She turned to   
  
see a girl round the corner, her raven hair swaying a little, and purple eyes widening.   
  
  
  
"Odango!! Wh-what the fuck are you doing here?!" Her shreek sounded simmilar to the   
  
males but much higher.  
  
  
  
Usagi winced again. "Danm it. Hino-baka. Chiba-baka. If you either of you two shreek   
  
again, I sware Omae o Korosu." Her voice hadn't risen form it's montoned state. The two backed   
  
up frightened. Mamoru stepped forward almost timidly.   
  
  
  
"You don't thin-" His mocho talk was cut off as a black portal opened above him and   
  
Sailor Pluto came out, landing on him, in a lab coat.  
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan!!" Rei gasped and ran tward him when Pluto got off of him.  
  
  
  
"Hmm? He realy shouldn't lay on the ground like that and not expect to get stepped on,   
  
you know." Pluto stated looking at his still from then she turned to Usagi. "There's a new   
  
mission. The situation in dimension 0102030405 has increased drasticly. Apperintly our teem is   
  
need once again to help keep it under control. One of *our* old enemies has also gotten into that   
  
dimension, so we will need to fight with magic as well. The gundams and mobile suits are ready   
  
for use once more, as well. And Hino don't think of interupting me. You are to gather the Shadow  
  
Senshi and meet me at the park, tomarrow at five-thrity, is that clear? Good. I'll see you   
  
then." She jumped back through the portal and it vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi smirked, gave them each a folded sheet of paper, and begain to walk away, when   
  
Mamoru grapped her wrist. "What the Hell was that about?!" He yelled tighting his grip, hoping   
  
it would make her skirm.   
  
  
  
  
  
Instead Usagi scoulded and pulled out a shiny silver gun, with a black dragon embeded on it's   
  
right side, and pointed it directly between his eyes. "Touch me ever again and Omae o Korosu."   
  
She said icly, pulling her other arm free easly, and, after putting away her gun, she walked   
  
down the streat towards her apartment building she had been living in since Galaxia.. It was   
  
six-thritytwo and she still had school.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Usagi reached her apartment she went strait for her bedroom. On the bed lay a dark   
  
blue, nearly black, cat sleeping soundly.'Luna.' She thought shaking her head. Usagi diceded to   
  
let her sleep and went to take a shower. She pulled down her hair and waves of black and silver   
  
pooled around her, and to the floor. She removed her shirt to reveal a black and silver tatoo on  
  
her uper right arm. She took the rest of her cloths off and turned on the water, waiting for it   
  
to heat up. When it was at the right tempature she stepped in lating the warm water sooth her   
  
mucels. She washed her body and hair, turned off the water, then stepped out. Her hair and body   
  
dried in an instent, and she rapped a towel around her and went into her room. Luna was still   
  
sleeping on her bed. Usagi went to her closet and pulled out a boys version of her high school   
  
uniform she had for a while now. She slipped into it and went for her shoes when Luna woke   
  
up. She strached slightly and went to the end were Usagi usaly slept. When she stepped   
  
were a foot should have been and it was empty she woke completely and begain to panick.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi? Usagi?!" Luna panicked, her red eyes widing from fear of the wrost.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi calmly walked up to the panicked feline and picked her up.   
  
  
  
"I'm right here." Her voice was softer then her usal monotone, as she comforted her   
  
gardian feline. "I'm just being who I realy am now, that's all. Don't worry so much. It's going   
  
to come togather soon. I promise." She soothed as she stood up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna jumped onto her shoulder, now calm, and looked at her. "What do you meen by that,   
  
Usagi-chan?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it now, let's just go." Usagi stated as she grapped her house keys   
  
and left, locking the door on her way out. She walked down the stairs and through the parking   
  
lot, pasing a black motor scycle with twin silver dragons on either side, the license plate read   
  
'CHAOS06' in bold black lettering.   
  
  
  
They walked up to the high school where two girls were. Usagi walked up to them and   
  
handed a girl with short, navey blue hair and icy blue eyes two peices of paper with the names   
  
Ami, amd Mako on them. She handed the one with 'Mako' printed neatly on it to the tall girl with  
  
brownish-red hair pulled into a high ponytail, and forest green eyes. The two read the notes   
  
and nodded to them selfs, before walking to their class. The rest of the day went on without a   
  
hitch. At the end of the day Usagi met up with Ami, Makoto, a a girl with waist-length light   
  
blond hair, and crystal blue eyes, all three wereing the female version of their school uniforms. \par  
  
  
  
The girl smiled at her. "Hey Usa-chan! What's up?" She asked happily.  
  
  
  
Usagi barly nodded to show she heard the blond. "What's up with you? Mean much? Sheesh!"  
  
The blond huffed.  
  
  
  
Ami new Usagi would not acknowldge the hyber girl so she dicided too. "Usagi-chan has   
  
called an emergancy meeting at the temple, Minako-chan. She and Mako-chan are going to the   
  
outers house and we have to find the Rei, Mamoru-san and the Lights." She said calmly, but   
  
seemingly forcefuly, as if she didn't want to look for them.  
  
  
  
"Hino and Chiba already know, they will be there, as well as Setsuna." Usagi said as she  
  
and Makoto walked back to her apartment's so she could change, Luna was back on her shoulder   
  
after she left the school building.  
  
After walking inslience the whole way, they reached her apartment. Usagi unlocked the   
  
door and went straight to the kitchen and took out a can of tuna for her feline companion, who   
  
ate it happily. Makoto merly sat on the couch and waited for Usagi to change. Before going into   
  
her room though, she tossed the t.v. remoat next to Makoto and 'hned' when she thanked her.  
  
  
  
Usagi came out of her room only afew minutes later dressed in loose black pants, and a   
  
black no-sleave shirt, with a wight dragon and wight flowers on the front, a light jeen jacket   
  
pulled over the shirt. "Let's go." She said as she grapped her keysand left, Makoto right behind   
  
her.  
  
  
  
Ami and Minako left the school and headed for the 'Three Lights' apartment building,   
  
which was only afew blocks away from the high school. Tehy reached the building only to find it   
  
serounded by fan-girls. Ami had to cover her ears from all the girl screeming things like:'Marry  
  
me Saiya!' 'I love you Yaten!' and 'Go out with me Taki! Please!' It drove her crazy. But the   
  
worst part was when Minako started to do that too, shouting. 'Marry me Yaten! I love you!' over  
  
and over again.   
  
  
  
Ami draged the crazed blond away from the crowd. "Minako! If you don't stop I sware to   
  
Kami I will freaze your mouth shut!" She said coldly, relesing a shocked and scared Minako, and   
  
walking back to the crowd.   
  
  
  
Ami led Minako to the back, took out a key that had 'SL' carved into it and unlocked a   
  
door. When she opened the door there was a stair case that led upward. The two girls walked up   
  
about two flights of stair then went out a door and into a hallway. Minako looked awed.  
  
  
  
"Wow!" She said loudly. "A secreate intrance! Far out!"   
  
  
  
Ami rolled her eyes thinking. 'Dear Kami help me!' as she went on to the three lights  
  
room. They reached a door with the numvers '688', and Ami went to knock when Minako stopped her.  
  
  
  
"Ami, they live in that room not this one." She said as she pointed to room '389' which  
  
was across the hall.   
  
  
  
"No Mina-chan. That was only to keep them away from all of you crazy fan-girls." Ami   
  
said, knocking on the door, and shaking her headas well.   
  
  
  
A man with long black-blue hair pulled into a low ponytail a red suit on and safire blue  
  
eyes. He smiled and greated them, alowing them in. Saiya, the blue eyed man walked over to a girl  
  
with red hair pulled into braided circles on either side of her head streamers coming down and   
  
violet eyes and put his arms around her waist. Kakuya, the red head smiled and said hello. Taki  
  
nodded at them not looking up and Yaten turned from the couch to see Minako staring at him with  
  
hearts in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit." He mumbled standing up, looking around for an ecape. "I...Uh-" Yaten was cut  
  
off.  
  
"Yaten-chan! Yaten-chan I love you!" Minako Screeched.  
  
  
  
Yaten eeped and begain to run around the apartment being chased by Minako. The others   
  
watched, in annoyance. Saiya, Kakuya and Ami were annoyed with the crazy blond, and Taki was  
  
annoyed by Yatens rudeness twards the innocent girl.  
  
  
  
"Mina-chan! Please! Usagi-chan is going to be angry if we don't hurry! I realy don't feel  
  
like having to explain to her that you were waisting our valuble time by acting like some stupid  
  
fan-girl! Now let's go! Oh and Taki? Yaten had every right to run from her. Minako would have  
  
strangled him to death." Ami said the last part mainly to save Yaten from being scoulded and to   
  
save her from being late and Usagi's gun point. The group headed for the temple that was a mile   
  
away from the lights apartment building.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Usagi and Makoto got on the motor scyle that had 'CHAOS06' on the licens plate.  
  
Usagi started it up and sped down the streat, Makoto holding on to the seet instead of her. They  
  
rode top the outers house in silence. When they got there Usagi went up and knocked on their   
  
door. A girl who looked about ten, with short violet hair and wise violet eyes answered the door  
  
and looked up at her.  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan? I'll get Haruka." She sighed and went to leave.  
  
"Michirue to, Hotaru." Usagi added before the girl could go inside.  
  
  
  
"Honto? Ano...Ok." Said the girl as she went in.  
  
  
  
Two 'females' came out of the house with the first one. One looked almost Identical to   
  
a male with short dirty blond hair, and clear sky blue eyes, 'she' had on a simple pair of jeens  
  
and a botten up long sleaved shirt and teanishoes on. The other girl had sholder length wavy sea  
  
grean hair and matching eyes. She had on a knee length teel skirt and a wight blouse.  
  
"Yes Usagi-hime?" The teal haird girl asked.  
  
"Were having a scout meeting, Michirue." Makoto told her.  
  
The 'tom-boy' looked at the girls then spoke. "Hey Kanoko-chan. Let's go guys."  
  
  
  
"Haruka." Usagi nodded to her.   
  
The outers got into Harukas yellow convertable along with Makoto, while sagi got on her bike.  
  
they rode to the temple in simi-silence, except for the small chitchatfrom Makoto and Hotaru.  
  
Tehy arived their to see Ami and the others walk up.  
  
Ami Greated Usagi, and after being assured she wasn't late, She begain Haruka to talk in privet.  
  
Usagi got them all in the fire room at the back of the temple for privicy and sat down herself.  
  
On her left sat in order, Ami, Haruka, and Yaten; on the right was Saya, Kakuya, and Hotaru,  
  
Luna sat in her lap.  
  
"I dp have a reason for calling you all here. Now non of you are to inturubt me as I speak. First  
  
off I am not clumsy, stupid, or a crybaby. My IQ is higher then all of yours put together and I  
  
have mastered all forms of fighting there is. even ones form different dimensins. I have been  
  
training since I was nine-months old and it was by Satsuna as well as my mother and your queen.  
  
A selected few already know who I am and will be leaving with me to another dimension. Those few  
  
are Ami, Haruka, Yaten, Saya, Kakuya, Hotaru, Setsuna and my mother. Any Questions? No good."  
  
Usagi finshed and stood up with the others. "We will be leaving now, good bye traiters." The   
  
group left for the park.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" Asked Rei as the others just looked dumbfounded.  
  
The group stood in the park as Setsuna steped out of a portal. "Are you ready?" After the nods,   
  
she went to open the portal, when. "Hold up!" Everyone turned to Haruka. "I want out of this   
  
form!" She said angerly. Then Yaten looked at himself then back up."Hey! Me too!" He shouted as   
  
well.  
  
Usagi almost sighed. "Fine." A silver light consumed them and where a female Haruka and a male  
  
Yaten, and a little Hotaru once stood was a male Haruka, a female Yaten, and a sixteen year old  
  
Hotaru. Both let out a releaved sigh. "Thank god!" They said in uinison. When Haruka was glomped  
  
by Ami.  
  
"Oh god how I've missed doing this!" She whispered to him softly. He smiled and they pulled away,  
  
him still holding her waist.  
  
"Now are you ready?" Setsuna asked, happy for the young couple. When the the group nodded she   
  
opened a protal. "This will take us straight to the dimension." She said as everyone jumped in.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Meenwhile five guys were walking down the streat to a nearby park. One of the guys had  
  
a smile/smirk on his lips with long brown hair braided to his back and michivious violet eyes.  
  
He wore a black priest style suit and black teanishoes. Another had platinum blond hair and   
  
smiling blue-green eyes, a soft kind look to him. He had on a tan vest(I hate the color pink!!!)  
  
a wight shirt under it and a pair of kakis, dress shoes on his feet. A tall man with redish-  
  
brown hair covering half his face and one of his shockingly green eyes was beside him. He had  
  
on a green turtleneck and a pair of plain tan pantsand teanishoes, his face was emotionless.   
  
Mext was a man with sleek black hair in a tight ponytail, and onex eyes. He had on a chinese   
  
poutfit with a dragon in the center of the shirt. Then and last was a man with cold persian blue  
  
eyes and massy chocolate brown hair, his face and eyes held no emothions. He wore a pair of torn  
  
jeens, a black t-shirt, with a light jacket over it and a pair of worn teanishoes.  
  
The three of the five had to be convinced to come out of the house while the other two did the  
  
talking. the were walking in silence because of the lack of conversaions when a black vortax  
  
opened apove them and seven girls and two guys fell out. The boys barly had time to register  
  
what was happening before a girl landed on them.  
  
The nine fall out of the ortal and landed on either grounded or someones chest. Ami and Kakyua  
  
had landed on Haruka's and Saya's chest while the other five had no clue who they were on.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Please tell me how it was, I realy need someone to tell me how my spelling is!!! I suck at  
  
spelling so it would be helpfull. I hope you like it and I'll right chapter 2 soon. This is the  
  
only couple thing I'll be doing so I need reviews please!!! I hope that this is good. I had done  
  
a lot of editing from the origanal so it is at least a bit better so...   
  
Well anyways,   
  
Vote For couples!  
  
Hotaru/Duo, Hotaru/Wufei, Hotaru/Trowa, Hotaru/Quatra   
  
Mako/Wufei, Mako/Trowa, Mako/Duo, Mako/Quatra  
  
Yatan/Quatra, Yatan/Trowa ,Yatan/Wufei Yatan/Duo  
  
Satsuna/Trowa, Satsuna/Quatra, Satsuna/Wufei, Satsuna/Duo  
  
This will bea Usagi/Hiiro, Ami/Haruka, and Kakuya/Saya fic!  
  
I like those couples^, so it will either be them or Usa with another guy from other series.  
  
Usagi and Haruka are my two faves as well as Hoto so most of my stories will have them as the  
  
main charaters(though all will have Usa as the main, main.) And I *hate* Mamoru-no-baka, Relina-  
  
no-baka, and Keiko-no-baka so fans beware!! 


End file.
